


No Turning Back Now

by orphan_account



Series: CamGaming12's Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader Is Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at summaries, so please bear with me)</p>
<p>You and a group of your closest friends decide to climb Mt. Ebott to see the views of the city at night.</p>
<p>This is the story of how that did NOT happen AT ALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Chapter (Yeah best name ever I know)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to read this, it really means the world to me :)
> 
> I will try to have each chapter 0-2 days apart. (If I get really excited while writing, I might launch two in a day)
> 
> When I finish this work, there will be more to come, so don't get depressed.
> 
> This work is labeled teen and up for lack of clean language usage. It also contains spoilers for the Genocide and Pacifist routes of Undertale. Also, I don't own Undertale or any of this story's characters besides Missy and Jared. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, and Toby Fox is awesome. I can't believe that's still something I'm required to say.

It's always been hard to live in the orphanage, although you've lived there for most of your life. You've never been allowed to do anything out of line. Your bed feels like an itchy potato sack. And the food, it's the worst part of it all. Some kid had died of food poisoning after being at the orphanage for less that a week. However, you've never had anywhere else to go. This was your home. Luckily, you had made good desicions earlier in life and made two great friends, Jared and Missy. The orphanage was specifically made for children who had parents who died in war. The three of you had come to this awful place around the same time, and you made quick friends. You were supposed to go to sleep around 8:00, but you often stayed up until 3 am, just quietly talking.

"So guys, I just got a huge idea," Missy whispers, "What if we sneak out right now and climb that cursed mountain thing?" 

You sigh, an almost sigh-lent sigh (bu dum tiss) and think to yourself that it would be better than wasting away in this place. "Yeah, sounds great, let's go climb Mt. Ebott at 2 in the morning. Sounds like a grand idea," Jared says sarcastically.

"I don't know, I think it sounds like fun," you reply.

About 8 seconds later, the three of you are sneaking out the window. It's a short drop, you realize, as you touch the ground before you even let go of the window that you just defenestrated yourself out of. You look up at the towering figure of the mountain and feel a wave of regret come over you. You don't have time to do much else before Missy literally starts dragging you by the hood of your sweater towards the mountain. "Come on, come on, come ON!" she says enthusiastically. You're already almost to the mountain after a few seconds, even though the orphanage is 3 miles away from it. You don't even feel the rocks or bumps of the hike up, but suddenly you're just there. Jared somehow got there before you. 

"Wow, it's a great view. Hate to say it, but for once, you were right Missy," Jared says.

"For once? I'm ALWAYS right, Jared," Missy replies.

The view from the top looks like something out of a fairy tale. You can see the entire city and then some more. The small amount of people wandering the streets look like tiny ants from this far away. You feel all of your regret drain and be replaced with happiness. But your daze is broken when you hear a crack.

"Uh, what was that?" You ask, to nobody in preticular.

"Well, that's the sound a mountain makes when it doesn't approve of who's standing on it," Jared says casually.

"What he's trying to say is, RUN!" Missy says.

That's the last thing you hear before you are flailing like a maniac, trying to grab hold of anything that will stop you from plummeting to your inevitable demise. "No! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" you scream. Then, darkness covers your vision, and you know that there's no turning back now.


	2. This Is Probably What You'll Do If You Fall Into A Cursed Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna get better, I promise. Last chapter was a intro chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Yee.

You wake up with your head pounding and body aching. You can't  open your eyes, but somehow you can still see. Your arms and legs are covered in injuries. The pain is indescribable. When you sit up, every part of your body releases a sharp pain. You had landed on a bed of bright golden flowers.  _Wow,_ you think to yourself,  _it's a miracle that I'm still alive._ _.._

All that you see in the room is a long corridor leading to an archway that you can't see into. You follow the path into the next room, where you see a lone golden flower. The shade of its petals looks a little bit different than the others', but otherwise it looks entirely normal. You start to walk towards it. Then, you freeze up in place as you watch the flower...  _Turning around._ You now see that this is no ordinary flower. It has a huge smile on its 'face' and a pair of lush green eyes. You stare at each other for a brief moment.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" it says to you suddenly. "Hmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

"Well, I guess I am," you reply. "Also, I'm not sure what's going on..."

"Golly, you must be so confused!" Flowey exclaims. "Someone oughta teach you how things work around here." He looks around the room sarcastically. "I guess little old me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!"

Everything drains of color, leaving a black-and-white world behind. You look around, confused. Then, you notice a small, red heart come out of your chest. 

Flowey's voice startles you. "See that heart? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being! Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"LV? What does LV stand for?" you ask.

"Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey explains. "You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He winks at you.

This is the most awkward moment you have ever been in. Ever.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white, uh, 'friendliness pellets'!" Five small white pellets form above his head. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

"Um... No thanks, Flowey," you say, but the pellets are already making their way towards your Soul. You move it to the side to dodge them. His expression changes greatly, giving you an even worse feeling about this. "Hey buddy... you missed them," Flowey says in a slightly different tone. "Let's try it again, okay?" Five more bullets form above his head and, moving faster than the first five, go straight toward your Soul.

You move to the side again to dodge them. Flowey looks angry at you now. "Is this a joke?" he asks, almost yelling at you. "Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLET- I mean, friendliness pellets!" This round is too fast for you to dodge, and they hit your Soul.

An HP Bar appears, and reads '1 / 20'. The pain is unbearable. Mixed with the pain of falling down here, it feels like you were just stabbed repeatedly. Which you basically were. You look at Flowey. "Why, Flowey?" you ask quietly "Why would you do this to me?" Trickles of discolored blood run down your skin and clothes. Flowey's malevolent grin almost answers your question for you, but he gives you your answer anyway.

"You IDIOT. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?" A huge circle of bullets surrounds you, preventing escape. 

"DIE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the fun begins. I might post it same day as this one, because I'm now having so much fun! ;P


End file.
